


Twisted Heroes

by KiaCoral



Series: Divine Pulse (An AU Collection) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Jeralt and Seteth are BFFs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings to be decided - Freeform, Romance takes a backseat honestly, Slow Burn, Twin Byleths, dark themes, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/pseuds/KiaCoral
Summary: "You're hiding something." The Blue Lion's House leader states darkly.Edelgard purses her lips in disdain, "You say that as if you two are completely upfront yourselves."Claude tuts under his breath, "Yes, yes, pot, kettle, blah blah blah," He flaps a hand and leans forward, "You've got your fair share of secrets, just as we do. Point is Princess, we want to have a little - ah, what do you call it? A little 'heart-to-heart', just amongst us 'House Leaders'.""And why would I do that?" Edelgard replies archly."Because," Claude drawls, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."Edelgard feels her eyes widen as the other's lips twist into something sharp and dangerous, "And I think we share alotof enemies, Edelgard."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth's TWIN, Jeralt Reus Eisner & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth & Everyone
Series: Divine Pulse (An AU Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680505
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another purely self-indulgent AU that I couldn't get out of my head. This features Twin Byleths, so pardon the characterization and naming of Byleth's twin, cause while I absolutely LOVE the idea of them being named the same thing, that's just too confusing when both are going to play major roles in this. Not too mention a biiiiit unrealistic, lol.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Honestly, I had no idea how to tag or summarize this without completely giving away everything? Or at least, without making it sound super analytical? In the end I just went with super cheesy....And I couldn't find a tag for F! & M! Byleths in the character tags?? Either way, this ISN'T ACTUALLY JUST a Twin AU. It actually didn't even START as a Twin AU, that happened later, lol. This is what I like to call my TWSTD AU. Timeline and game events are different to a certain degree, and there are some major changes to chars in general. 
> 
> Kinda like what the title implies, the kids ain't alright in this. Or at least, three in particular. :3
> 
> In any case, one major difference is that Seteth becomes Rhea's right hand WAY earlier than game events, and he's actually around when Jeralt and Sitri become a thing. Jeralt and him become close friends before stuff happens.
> 
> Anyway, no guarantees on updates or the like, I'm doing this for fun. And those of you who are reading my other work (Blood & Laces) I'm still working on that too. Anyway, have fun reading.
> 
> Cheers.

* * *

Byleth had never been here before.

His dark eyes slowly roamed, taking in the sights of a bustling town and market as he trailed after his father, three hurried steps to match his father’s much longer strides. It was different. Not in any particular way that Byleth could put his finger on, but _different_ somehow. Livelier, maybe? No, they’d stopped in cities much larger and busier than this.

Well, it didn’t matter, not really.

Byleth let his gaze slowly turn up from beneath his cloak’s hood, eyeing the massive stone walls and towering buildings in the far distance against a backdrop of the Oghma Mountains. He almost pushed his hood back for a better look, but his father had been adamant that he kept it on and so he refrained. It only meant Byleth had to turn his head more anyway. He’d only seen buildings like that once, in the Imperial capital. He didn’t know such buildings could exist outside of the Empire. Though, perhaps this was still Imperial territory? Byleth didn’t know, his father hadn’t said anything, which wasn't unusual.

His father had always been busy, dealing with rough looking men and women and telling Byleth to stand back when they started yelling or having serious looking conversations. That or renting a room at an inn and telling him to stay put and to talk with the owner if he needed anything before disappearing with his friends for a couple days, only to return tired but with another little sack of coin to last them a couple weeks. In the downtime between his father’s jobs, they traveled. His father would sometimes teach him a little bit about every place they went - nothing in great detail, more like small anecdotes, and not all the time - while teaching him other essential life skills like reading or hunting.

That wasn’t anything new though. 

What was new was when his father started receiving letters.

It’d started, perhaps a year ago. Byleth remembered it rather well, an unusual thing, since there was little about his life really worth remembering besides what his father taught him. It’d been several months, maybe, after his father had made his mercenary group. Byleth remembered feeling less worried, now that his father had friends to back him up. His father looked less worn. But, something changed, when his father received that first letter. It was weird, to begin with. Byleth had actually never _seen_ a letter before that first one. He knew, in a way, _what_ a letter was, just like he knew how to read and write, but…

His father didn’t have anyone to write _to_. All communication was done on a face-to-face basis or by word of mouth. That they were a nomadic group that didn’t stick in one place made letters ill-suited for communication. So, the arrival of a letter was...different.

Strange.

His father’s reaction even more so. Byleth couldn’t recall a time his father had been so...upset. Not even when Byleth had accidently cut himself on a sword, or when one of his father’s clients had tried to get out of paying. He couldn’t recall a time either when his father left for more than a day with little more than a word only to return looking more ragged and smelling like he’d been soaked in alcohol. His father never mentioned the letter, nor did he mention the response he must have sent back. This happened, maybe, four more times, over the span of several months, before his father woke him up one morning telling him they were going on a trip.

A couple days in the saddle, and here they were.

Somewhere.

His father had been agitated the whole trip, eyes hard and focused like when he went on a job, but at the same time...distant and cold. Byleth did his best to keep up and stay out of the way, to perhaps lessen whatever was bothering his father and let him focus on the job.

Which is why, Byleth wasn’t entirely sure what to do when he lost sight of his father. He’d been right behind him, close enough that the ends of his father’s worn cloak brushed the front of his legs with every step, but someone had knocked into him and thrown him off balance. Byleth only had enough time to catch the tail end of a tall figure heading in the opposite direction, seeming uncaring or uknowning that they’d almost knocked him over, before turning back around and not seeing his father anymore. 

He’d lost sight of his father. In a place he did not know.

Byleth stared, eyes searching even as he slowly continued his way through the crowd. He kept walking until he entered a wide open space, cobblestones and buildings forming a large plaza. Despite knowing this, Byleth couldn’t see anything further than a couple feet, so many bodies and carts and horses moving every which way.

It was loud.

It was crowded.

Byleth staggered to the side as someone bumped into him again. He let out a small sound as he in turn bumped into something else, teetering for balance. A large hand grasped him by the shoulder, keeping him upright but knocking his hood back.

“Are you alright?”

Byleth blinked up, adjusting to the sudden glare of sun without his hood and stared.

 _Green_.

It was a man, hooded himself, but curls of dark green hair framed a kind, if stern looking face. The man’s matching green eyes widened as he sank down to his knees, keeping a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You’re -”

“Hi.”

Byleth and the man both turned to the side. Byleth stared. Standing just behind the man’s shoulder, was a child, large dark, blue eyes staring right back, their even darker blue hair brushing their shoulders.

It was like looking in a mirror...if Byleth had long hair that is.

And was a girl.

The girl smiled, eagerly clutching at the man’s cloak and tugging on it insistently as she whispered loudly, “Set, he looks just like me.”

The man sighed, raising a hand to ruffle the girl’s hair in an obviously fond gesture that drew the girl protectively closer to his side before turning to look at Byleth once more. Byleth’s eyes flitted between the two, a twisting airy feeling in his chest that he’d never felt before.

“My apologies, young man. My name is Seteth, and this is my ward, Sophos.” 

Sophos smiled, practically vibrating in place, “What’s your name? Do you live here? Are you real? Can I hold your hand?”

The man sighed, “ _Sophos_.”

Byleth blinked and found himself responding before he could think better of it.

“Byleth. No. Yes? And, ok?” No sooner had he finished, was his hand clasped tightly between pale fingers. 

Sophos made a whining sound, “Your gloves are in the way.”

Byleth stared down at their intertwined fingers, not seeing the exact problem, but…

Gently tugging his hand free, he pulled his glove off before offering his hand again. Sophos stared back, then giggled before twining their fingers together.

_Warm._

Byleth stared at their joined hands, unsure what to think.

The man hummed, “Byleth, your father wouldn’t happen to b-”

“KID!”

Byleth spun on his heel, sensing as the man rose to his feet behind him just as his father came crashing through the crowd, “ _BYLETH!_ _KID,_ I’ve been looking _every_ -!”

His father stuttered to a halt, face openly surprised, “ _Seteth_?”

Seteth smiled, “Hello Jeralt, it’s been some time.”

* * *

_Goddess, Sitri, she looks just like you._

Jeralt felt like his heart stopped the moment he realized his son was no longer behind him. The ensuing panic that followed was definitely not one of his better moments, but neither was _losing his son_. Judging by the hard look Seteth gave him from over his son’s head, Jeralt would bet there was a lecture in his very near future.

 _Just like old times_.

Regardless, his daughter - _By the Goddess, he had a_ daughter _, his daughter was_ alive - had _refused_ to let go of his son’s hand - or Seteth, for that matter - and so, much like a caravan, the four of them had walked with Seteth pulling the two children along by the hand and Jeralt in the lead. Now, they were all settled in the room Jeralt had ordered for the night, Seteth and him sitting across from each other as they watched his children get acquainted on the bed. 

_Goddess, his_ children _._

Jeralt poured the both of them cups of tea - he’d wanted something a little _stronger_ , but one _look_ from Seteth and a pointed glance at the children and he’d relented - before settling back in his chair.

“ _So_ ,” he paused, taking in the sight of his children, _together_ , “Since when could _you_ grow facial hair?”

Jeralt hid a smirk behind the rim of his glass as the man across from him loudly choked on his drink. He couldn’t help raising a brow though when his daughter - _Sophos_ \- immediately turned towards them with a worried look, his friend waving a hand to show he was fine before she turned back to talking with Byleth. Or, well, talking _to_ Byleth. Seemed even the revelation that he had a long lost older twin sister wasn’t enough to draw much of a physical reaction out of his son, even in a verbal sense. Sophos didn’t seem to mind at all though.

They never stopped holding hands.

Seteth roughly cleared his throat with a glare, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, an action so... _at odds_ with the uptight and proper man Jeralt knew him to be.

“I’ve _always_ been able to, thank you very much,” Seteth huffed in annoyance.

“Really? Cause back at the Monastery you were always so clean shaven I thought you were incapable.” Jeralt snickered, “Practically looked like a toddler.”

“Not everyone _enjoys_ dealing with a beard, Jeralt,” the man growled, but the fond curl of his lips gave him away, “Sophos isn’t particularly fond of it either, but it was time for a change.”

Jeralt hummed quietly, eyes lingering on his daughter. “‘Sophos’?”

“Ah,” Seteth sighed as he settled back in his chair, “She chose it herself actually.”

“ _Really._ ”

“Don’t give me that look,” Seteth huffed, taking a sip from his cup, “She wasn’t mine to name, and until I could return her to you, that’s what I planned. Forgive me if your daughter has your stubborn streak and Sitri’s penchant to do as she pleased.”

Jeralt felt his heart ache and turned to watch his daughter pointing at something in a book she’d grabbed from Seteth’s satchel earlier, “Really…”

The other man sighed, “I know explained this in my letters but, after you left...well, once I was able to convince Rhea -”

Jeralt felt the glass in his hand _creak_ dangerously.

“- to tell me everything, I was able to convince her to let me become your daughter’s main caretaker. It was a few weeks after that I was able to convince Rhea to let me take her away from the Monastery, to avoid suspicion.”

Seteth glanced at him, “It was too...coincidental to have a newborn at the Monastery so soon after your wife’s death. Your son’s death and your disappearance after the fire only added to that.”

“And?”

“We traveled.” Seteth sipped from his cup, “I tried to find you as soon as I left the Monastery. But you’d obviously gone to ground, and without proper resources and a newborn to look after...I eventually took her home.”

Jeralt quirked his brow in interest at the mention of _home_ , but let that be for now, “And?”

“ _And_ I spent the next several years raising her. Teaching her to read, write,” Seteth rolled a hand, “Typical things a child needs to know to survive in this world.” He glanced at Jeralt, “...One of the first things I made sure she understood though, was that I was _not_ her father.”

Jeralt felt his heart ache, “You shouldn’t have.”

“Physical appearances aside, I most certainly am _not_.” Seteth retorted kindly, “I made sure she understood that she had a father who loved her dearly and that some day, you two would be reunited.” He sighed, “Though, the matter of a _name_ made things rather...difficult.”

Jeralt propped his chin on his hand, “You said _she_ picked it?”

“She did, or, as much as she _says_ she did at any rate,” Seteth huffed, “As I said, I had no plans on naming her, as cruel as that is. I honestly did not feel it was my place to name a child that was not my own, especially considering the circumstances. I probably used every imaginable term of endearment to address her, in lieu of an actual name.”

Even though he could understand the man’s logic, Jeralt felt something burn inside his chest, “And?”

“ _And_ then about a year ago, she declared her name was Sophos.” Seteth shrugged, “She said someone chose it for her, and since I wasn’t going to name her, she decided to take it. At first, I thought it was perhaps a name she’d picked up from one of my books, but I could find nothing of the like. Or at least...nothing _exact_.”

Jeralt grimaced, “It _does_ sound a bit like Sothis or Seiros, huh?”

“Certainly rolls off the tongue in a similar manner,” Seteth agreed reluctantly, “Regardless, that is her name now. I’m sorry if you had other ideas.”

“Nah, honestly I’m shit with -”

A loud scandalized gasp came from the bed and both men jerked towards it. Byleth was looking at Sophos with an expression as close to surprise as Jeralt had ever seen, while his daughter had a finger pointed right at him and an expression of absolute horror.

“SETETH, HE SAID A BAD WORD!”

Seteth _coughed_ , a hand rising to cover his face as he leaned heavily against the table, shoulders shaking.

Jeralt gaped, then twisted his head towards his friend incredulously, “Are you fuck-”

Sophos gasped even louder and even clapped her hands over Byleth’s ears, “He did it again Seteth!!”

“Oh for the love of-!”

“ _SETETH!!_ ”

“Alright, _alright_ , that’s enough Sophos! _Jeralt!_ Stop cursing!”

“ _What?!_ ”

* * *

It was nearing lunch time when Seteth rose from his seat, “What would you like to do?”

Jeralt frowned, “About?”

Seteth sighed, drawing his cloak over his shoulders, the action causing Sophos to glance up from where she and Byleth were reading another book together, “About Sophos.”

Jeralt froze, “Oh.”

“If you wish to take her with you and flee, I will do everything in my power to prevent Rhea from finding you and your family.” Seteth spoke gently but seriously.

“Seteth, she’d _kill_ you.”

“Perhaps,” Seteth rolled his shoulders, adjusting the folds of his cloak as he made for the door, “But I’m stronger than I look. And despite everything, I…” He sighed, “I’d _like_ to believe she’s not so far gone for things to come to that.”

“Set?”

The two men glanced at the bed, Sophos up on her knees and glancing between the two of them, Byleth peeking out behind her. She hadn’t actually said the word, but Jeralt could tell from his daughter’s tone alone that ‘Set’ was as good as calling his friend ‘dad’. It made his heart twist with a bitter-sweet feeling. His children were _still_ holding hands and Jeralt wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take. Seteth sighed before walking towards the bed, Sophos scooting across the comforter to meet him half-way with an unhappy look, Byleth pulled along by the hand.

“Can’t we stay longer?” Sophos whined. 

Seteth’s lips quirked up minutely, kneeling so that he was eye level with the girl, “I can’t, but you can.”

“Really?” Sophos’ eyes perked up before she frowned, “For how long?”

Jeralt pressed his lips together grimly and crossed his arms, “Seteth -”

“It’s for the best Jeralt,” the other man interrupted firmly, his gaze never leaving Sophos who was looking between them nervously, “Sophos, would you like to stay with your father and brother?”

Sophos nodded immediately, and Jeralt felt his heart swell.

“If I told you, you could stay with them from now on, would you like that?”

Jeralt clenched his hands as his daughter nodded much more hesitantly than before, her eyes narrowing with a maturity far beyond her years.

“For forever? Like you promised?”

“That’s right.”

Sophos glanced back at Byleth who stared at her in turn, before she turned back to Seteth, “What about you?”

Seteth blinked, “What about me?”

“You’re coming too, right?”

Seteth smiled sadly, “I can’t.”

“...Will you come later?”

“No sweetheart.”

Sophos visibly wavered, “T-then, they can stay with us! There’s lots of room at the monastery!”

Jeralt felt his hair stand on end at the thought of returning to the monastery with Byleth. Returning to _her_. 

Seteth shook his head, “They can’t, it’s too dangerous for your brother.”

“Why?”

Jeralt watched his friend hesitate, “There’s...someone there who I fear does not have your brother’s best interest at heart.”

Sophos scowled, “Then make _them_ leave.”

Jeralt pressed a fist to his mouth to stop from laughing - his daughter’s innocent audacity was so like her mother’s, but that scowl was _exactly_ like his friend’s - and even _Seteth_ snorted with a wry smile, “I’m afraid I don’t have the power to do that.”

“B-but,” Sophos looked to be on the verge of tears, “If _you_ can’t come, and _they_ can’t stay, how are we supposed to stay together?!”

Seteth sighed and reached out a hand, “It’ll be alright Sophos -”

“ _No!_ ” Sophos shook her head wildly, “ _You have to come with us!_ ”

“I _can’t_ , sweetheart -”

“ _WHY NOT?_ ” Sophos wailed loudly, her free hand - by the Goddess, she _still_ hadn’t let her brother go - rising to wipe at her face as tears burst forth, “ _WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!_ ”

Jeralt froze, eyes wide with panic, unsure what to do in the face of a child in absolute distress, let alone his daughter. Seteth seemed at a loss as well, though he didn’t seem to be panicking, just...sad.

Byleth stared at his wailing sister and hesitantly raised his arms, dislodging his sister’s grip from his hand - which made her cry even louder, by the Goddess - before enveloping her in an awkward, but _tight_ looking hug. Sophos continued to cry. Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before rising to his feet. Almost immediately Sophos reached for him in the universal sign to be picked up. If his friend had refused his daughter, Jeralt was _sure_ he would have decked him across the face, but thankfully the other man didn’t. As it was, he watched Seteth making soft shushing sounds as he scooped his wailing daughter into his arms, Sophos burying her face into the crook of his friend’s neck as he rocked her gently back and forth. Jeralt moved to sit next to Byleth, blinking in surprise as his son crawled into his lap, facing forward to watch Seteth and Sophos intently. Jeralt chuckled, wrapping his arms around his son tightly enough to make the boy squirm.

He loved his family.

* * *

It took an _hour_ for Seteth and Byleth to calm Sophos down. The man had then spent the following hours after Sophos calmed down reading stories, and when that wasn’t enough, reciting from memory. Even after that, she didn’t release her hold on Seteth, not even after she and Byleth fell asleep, tucked up against the man’s sides where he sat against the headboard. Jeralt watched the trio from his seat at the table, chin propped on his hand and the sun throwing long shadows across the room.

“Well, _that_ could’ve gone better.”

Seteth scowled at him, and Jeralt chuckled with a shrug, “Hey, even _I_ could’ve told you she wasn’t going to take it well.”

“I _really_ don’t want to hear that from _you_ of all people,” Seteth replied wearily, voice rough from talking for several hours straight, “This doesn’t exactly _solve_ our problem you realize?”

Jeralt hummed, the realization of what they needed to do finally settling, “I trust you to look after her for me.”

Seteth closed his eyes with a sigh, “Of course, you have my word.” He glanced up, “And I trust _you’ll_ look after yourself and your son.”

Jeralt snorted, “Of course.”

The dubious look he got in return made Jeralt snicker under his breath which eventually drew a small chuckle from his stoic friend.

Seteth sighed, glancing down at the two children sleeping against him with a soft expression, “...Jeralt, are you familiar with Remire village?”

Jeralt pursed his lips in thought before shaking his head, “Can’t say that I am, why?”

“It’s a small village that’s recently been established on the edge of Imperial territory, perhaps a good day’s ride from here. They’ve had some trouble recently dealing with bandits attacking their supply caravans. The Church just received their request for aid.”

“What, you offering me a job?”

“To put it bluntly, yes.” Seteth replied, miraculously pulling out a small stack of paper from somewhere and deftly flicking it towards him, “Those are all the details you should require, along with my letter of recommendation should the Elder ask.”

Jeralt fumbled the paperwork for a moment - the bundle neatly tied together with twine - before staring at his friend incredulously, “Not that I don’t appreciate the work, but what gives? Bandits shouldn’t be a problem for the Knights to handle.”

“They aren’t, however, consider it a favor,” Seteth replied, gently shaking Sophos awake as he continued, “You’re a hard man to find Jeralt. I can’t send men out to track you down every time I want to send a letter. In exchange for assisting with their bandit problem, the Elder has agreed to hold and pass on any correspondence for you. Of course, that goes for Byleth as well. You don’t need to check in all the time, but I suspect once every few months should suffice. I know Sophos will look forward to anything her brother sends her. Not to mention it’ll help them both with their literary skills.”

Seteth slid from the bed, gently ushering Sophos upright, “Time to say goodbye Sophos.”

Sophos whined tiredly, but with one hand tightly gripping Seteth’s sleeve, she flopped on top of her brother with a grunt, “Don’t wanna…”

Jeralt chuckled, watching as his son squirmed uselessly underneath his sister’s boneless form.

“...Sophos, you're heavy…”

Sophos wiggled till she was no longer completely squashing her brother and threw an arm and a leg across him instead, “Can’t we stay just a little longer Set?” 

“I’m afraid we’ve already stayed far longer than anticipated sweetheart,” Seteth twisted his hand so he could pull the girl up by the very hand she was holding his sleeve with, “Now come, say goodbye.”

Sophos whined, but dutifully turned around, releasing Seteth so she could properly throw both arms around her groggy looking brother, “Bye Byleth. You better write back ok? I’ll be sure to send you something the first chance I get.”

Jeralt smiled as Byleth nodded, hesitating only for just a moment before returning his sister’s hug tightly.

“I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

The two hugged for another solid minute before Sophos let go, twisting around with arms raised till Seteth pulled her into his arms. Byleth crawled to the end of the bed, sliding down the side till he stood next to Seteth, looking up with a long stare. 

Seteth cocked a brow at the boy, “Yes Byleth?”

The boy glanced down for a long moment, before looking back up, “...Thanks for looking after my sister Mr. Seteth. I...liked your stories.” 

Seteth blinked then chuckled, while Sophos nodded rapidly in agreement, “Thank you Byleth, I’m glad you enjoyed them.”

Byleth nodded, then gently leaned forward to press against the man’s leg in a tentative hug. Seteth’s eyes widened just the slightest, before settling a gentle hand on top of Byleth’s head.

Jeralt stared. 

His friend glanced at him with raised brows, “Something wrong?”

“Nothing, just,” Jeralt covered his eyes, taking a shaky breath, “If only she was here right now…”

He glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Seteth gazing at him with a kind, yet sad smile, his children between them. Jeralt pulled the entire group into a hug, chuckling wetly at the half-hearted protest from his friend.

“...Thank you,” Jeralt tightened his hold, “For everything.” 

Seteth paused, before wrapping an arm around Jeralt in turn, “Anytime my friend.”

* * *

Sophos stared over Set’s shoulder as he carried her back to the monastery, a rare treat as Sophos usually preferred to walk when she could. She was already five years old after all, and five year olds didn’t beg their father to carry them everywhere. Even if Set wasn’t _technically_ her father. Sophos tightened her hold around Set’s neck and pressed her cheek against him, the memory from earlier causing her heart to twist painfully. He merely adjusted his hold around her and began humming quietly under his breath, some nameless, wordless tune that he always used when she was younger. Sophos peeked over his shoulder again. It’d been some time since she lost sight of her father and brother. The two had waved and watched as they left and Sophos had waved from Set’s arms until she couldn’t see them anymore. They were almost to the gates of the monastery by now, the last of the sun’s light vanishing, but she couldn’t seem to turn away from where she last knew her brother and father were.

Not when today was going through her mind on a constant loop. 

The moment Set tried to leave her.

His explanation for why she couldn’t have him, her father and brother together, especially.

Sophos glared, not at anything in particular, but she glared all the same. Her heart and head felt hot, and Sophos didn’t like it, but she was just so _mad_.

Not at Set though.

Never at Set.

Sophos could tell Set had been just as sad and hurt, if not more. 

Seeing her Set like that...it _hurt_ , even more than the thought of him leaving.

Sophos glared harder.

 _Someone_ had hurt Set, and that _someone_ had apparently hurt her father and brother too. 

Sophos didn’t like that.

She didn’t like that _at all._

That hot feeling got stronger the more Sophos thought of this stranger who hurt her family - _was_ hurting her family - and she glared harder, feeling her eyes and throat burn with the feeling. She must have done something though, cause Set started running a hand over her back, humming just a little louder. Sophos sniffed and buried her face in Set’s neck, angry tears finally pouring out.

“Set?”

He squeezed her gently, “Yes sweetheart?”

Sophos hugged him tighter. Set hadn’t called her anything but her name ever since she’d received it and declared it hers. To hear him call her ‘sweetheart’ again at the inn...she’d _known_ something was wrong. Hearing him address her like that after a year was...scary. Hearing it now though, Sophos actually missed it a little bit. She felt more tears run down her cheeks and sniffed.

“...How can I get Byleth and my father to stay with us?”

Set sighed, “I’m afraid there’s no simple answer to that Sophos.”

“...Could they stay if the bad person went away?”

She felt her Set stiffen, “...Perhaps. But your father would have to agree to it, and I’m honestly not sure if he would ever want to return to the Church. Not after all that happened.”

Sophos frowned, turning that over in her head, “...Then, if the bad person left, would you be able to come with us instead?”

Her Set let out a low laugh, and Sophos hugged him tightly, not liking the sound, “...Perhaps. I’m afraid it’s not that simple sweetheart.”

“Why?”

Set drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, pressing a kiss to her hair, “I’ll explain it when you’re older.”

Sophos pouted, “How old?”

If she didn’t ask, she’d never know, and Set was good at getting away with things if she didn’t get specific answers. She was smart like that, Set had told her as much. When he’d explained to her that he wasn’t her _real_ father, he’d promised to tell her the truth if she ever asked him something directly. That didn’t stop him from finding loopholes, or refusing to answer, which if he ever did, Sophos knew to ask a _different_ question. 

Set hummed, “...Eighteen.”

Sophos whined, “But that’s _so far away_! I don’t want to wait that long to see Byleth!”

“Then perhaps you’ll need to think of another way to convince me,” Set chuckled and Sophos pouted.

“How am I supposed to do _that_?”

Set didn’t answer her till they’d passed the Gatekeeper, the entry hall barely humming with the sounds of people and faint echoes from the dining hall, “You’re a smart girl, you’ll think of something.”

Sophos dropped her head solidly on Set’s shoulder, eyes scrunched closed as she thought really hard. The clanking of armor passing close by drew her attention and she followed the pair of Knights as they stopped briefly to salute Set before moving on. Sophos’ eyes narrowed.

“...If I become a Knight, will you tell me?”

Set stopped walking.

“...We’ll see.”

Sophos hid her smile against Set’s shoulder.

She was going to be the _best_ Knight ever. Strong enough to prove herself to Set. Strong enough to protect Byleth. Strong enough to protect her family from the bad person.

Maybe _then_ they could all be together.

Sophos couldn’t _wait_ to tell Byleth.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a slooooooow build up, so, apologies. Thanks for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly happy with this chapter, but I swear to gawd I'm sick of looking at it at this point so. *tosses it at y'all*
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, COMMENTING, LEAVING KUDOS AND BEING AWESOME! Y'all're the REAL heroes of this story, and I see you. :)

* * *

Byleth woke up.

A glance outside the window of his room showed it was still dark out, the low rumble of his father’s voice through the door barely audible in the overlaying quiet. He sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair as he prepared to get ready. They had a job in the Kingdom next, and as per their usual method of operation, would stay in Kingdom territory picking up other jobs for several months until they moved on. Byleth had wanted to make a stop in Remire before they did, considering it had already been over two months since their last visit. His father had agreed, seeing that it was on the way. Byleth had spent the better part of the day since their arrival in Remire reading and catching up on his sister’s life.

All thirty-something pages worth.

The two of them had come a long way in the past fifteen or so years since they first met. Byleth remembered being stunned, and a little confused during their first meeting. He didn’t know what to make of Sophos. But the more she talked, about everything and nothing all at once, Byleth felt himself relax in the comfort of her presence. He also remembered staring at his hands, days after, trying to recall the warmth of her palms and tiny fingers, the solid weight of her hugs. Byleth thinks he might have made his father cry, when he hugged him after Sophos and Seteth left. During the following week, just after his father and his mercenaries finally took out the bandits plaguing Remire, they were called to the Elder’s house. 

Just like she’d promised, Sophos wrote to him.

It was just random things that made little sense to Byleth; something about a fishing pond, about a monk who looked funny, how dinner tasted amazing. Barely more than a page really. When Byleth wrote back, he’d sent a sentence or two, unsure what to say. The response he received, a month later, had been...staggering. His father had laughed himself silly, his own  _ normal _ letter in hand, while Byleth tried to make sense of the literal  _ novel’s _ worth of correspondence wrapped liberally in twine and covered in pictures. There’d even been a small wooden little wyvern included, along with a bag of jerky and sugared nuts.

Byleth tried a little harder after that. 

Now, he could actually manage a good two or three pages with little effort, half in response to the happenings in his sister’s life, the other letting her know what was going on in his. He’d even written to Seteth, once or twice, sometimes for advice when his father couldn’t help, and sometimes, just to thank the man. His sister was  _ flourishing _ , and while he knew that was mostly due to her own efforts, he knew Seteth played a large part in her life. If he also wanted to get someone’s perspective on how his sister was  _ actually _ doing, and not her own rendition of it, Seteth was the one to ask.

Byleth couldn’t help but worry, regardless of what his sister said.

Afterall, he knew she did the same.

Currently, it seemed that his sister was actually excited for the coming year. As a Holy Knight of Seiros - something that she had finally achieved a little more than five years ago - she’d been able to assist with the Academy students for the past five or so years. At first, she didn’t seem to have any patience for the students, dealing with young adults who were similar in age and yet completely  _ lacking _ in several areas had driven her to vent her frustrations  _ in great detail _ to Byleth. Byleth honestly didn’t know what to say when things like  _ snotty nobles _ or  _ idiotic girls _ or  _ have they even  _ seen _ a sword before?! _ popped up, but he did his best. Byleth made sure to remember when she would mention a particular student by name several times, cause despite everything, his sister seemed to be enjoying herself and this was important to her.

And Byleth was glad.

If he got a weird twisty feeling in his stomach sometimes, it wasn’t worth mentioning.

Regardless, it seemed his sister was even more excited for this year’s students. Apparently, for the first time in decades, the heirs to the ruling bodies of Fodlan would be attending. Byleth had no real interest in politics, but he had a general idea of the world thanks to his sister. He didn’t quite understand everything that she had spoken of, but it sounded important. He made a mental note to ask her in his response back, and made sure to note the names that kept popping up.

Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to write a proper response in between reading his sister’s letter and preparing for their next job, only jotting down a couple lines and an apology. She’d understand. Maybe she’d be able to help him with the dreams he’d been having...

Shaking his head, Byleth tucked his letter into his sash for safekeeping till he could pass it off to the Elder just as someone knocked on his door.

“Hey, kid, you ready?”

Byleth grabbed his sword before opening the door, his father waiting patiently on the other side. 

His father gave him a thoughtful look, eyes flitting up and down, “No letter?”

“Not enough time,” he replied, resting a hand over his side where his meager response lay hidden, “Just a quick one.”

His father hummed in understanding, “Better than nothing. C’mon, everyone else is waiting outsi- ”

“Jeralt, sir!”

Byleth blinked as one of his father’s men ran towards them from the end of the hall, nearly losing his balance in his rush.

His father grimaced, “What is it  _ now _ ?”

“Sorry Jeralt, but you gotta come see this.”

“Alright, alright, I’m comin’,” Jeralt sighed, pulling out a letter from his belt and passing it to Byleth, “Kid, drop that with the Elder for me, will ya?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, now what’s all the fuss about?” His father followed the other man down the hall, Byleth turning in the opposite direction.

The Elder’s house was just an offshoot from the village’s inn, and so after going out the back, Byleth had to go no more than a few steps till he was knocking on the Elder’s door. He heard a couple voices inside, the Elder he recognized, though their tone was distinctly worried. The other sounded young, male, and out of breath. A scuffle, the sound of something heavy falling. Byleth pushed the door open, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Elder?” The Elder blinked at him, hands holding a large basin of water and a couple of towels over their arms. Byleth scanned the room, noting the toppled chair behind the dining table, and the distinct iron smell, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh  _ yeah _ .”

Byleth blinked at the bodiless voice as the Elder sighed in apparent despair. A loud groan came from the other side of the table, and Byleth cautiously moved around to see better, gaze falling to the floor. Curled on his side, a young man with short brown hair and wearing a long dark coat with gold accents let out another groan.

“Everything’s  _ peachy _ , no problems here,” the young man waved a bloody hand, the other holding a black strip of cloth to his forehead, the material shiny and saturated, “No need to worry!”

Byleth paused, losing his train of thought when the boy, face scrunched up in apparent pain, rolled onto his back. It gave Byleth a clearer picture of the other. He was no expert, and the lighting was poor, but the boy’s clothes were obviously made of thick, high quality material, resembling a uniform with the high, staunched collar, puffed sleeves and gold filigree everywhere. Despite the unusual length and flow of the boy’s coat, the gold embroidery and overall design tugged at a memory and Byleth stared with narrowed eyes, trying to chase the feeling.

“Everything  _ would _ be peachy if this young man would let me see to his wound,” the Elder retorted with a huff, “He was in a right state when his friends brought him to me, wouldn’t let them help him at all! And yet there he is, blood  _ all over his face _ ,  _ bleeding _ like a stuck pig!”

Byleth blinked down at the boy as the other groaned again, “I just got knicked on the head a little, nothing to fuss over.”

He eyed the other as the boy lifted the cloth from his face, giving him a much better view of the damage. Honestly, Byleth was in agreement with the Elder on this one. Head wounds bled a lot, but  _ that _ wasn’t a  _ knick _ to the head. A large cut, almost in a straight line and several centimeters thick, ran across the boy’s forehead, like someone had taken a sword and tried to-

The Elder snorted, “I beg to differ. Will you at least let me clean it?”

“And ruin your clean towels? Thanks but I’m fine, just give me a moment to breathe and I’ll be right as rain.” The boy replied breathily, eyes scrunched tight and hand pressing the cloth back against his forehead.

“Son, I’m not sure you understand-”

Byleth, his view unobscured by the table, stared blankly as even as the Elder spoke, he witnessed something impossible. The boy drew in a slow, deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly in one exhale, his hand lifting the cloth to reveal perfectly healed - albeit still bloody - skin. Byleth stared. That  _ wasn’t _ faith magic, at least none that Byleth had ever seen.

“- how the body works.”

The boy chuckled under his breath, a mumbled, “I know a lot more than you think.” escaping his lips before he opened his eyes. Byleth twitched in surprise as their eyes met.

_Gold_ _and green_.

A dual colored gaze - the right a vibrant spring green, the other a luminescent gold with emerald cracks splitting out from the iris - assessed him coldly from beneath thick dark lashes, the colors eerily bright in the poor lighting as the boy rolled into a sitting position. The boy blinked, head tilting to the side curiously and unintentionally drawing Byleth’s attention to the small braid of hair dangling beside his face and the gold ring in his ear.

“You...look familiar, have we met?” 

Byleth shook his head, “No. Who are you?”

The boy rolled up to his feet, wiping a hand across his forehead as he staggered just a little, “I’m -”

“Claude!”

Byleth spun around with his sword drawn as several bodies appeared at the door, the person at the front stopping just bare inches from the tip of his sword. He blinked, taking in the trio of young adults standing before him, all wearing the same black clothes with gold accents -  _ definitely _ uniforms - as the boy - Claude - behind him. The biggest difference though, was the three before him all had brightly colored capes of varying length, yellow, red and blue respectively. Again, that odd sense of deja vu tickled him.

The young man Byleth was unintentionally holding at sword point, scowled down at him with a haughty air from over his sharp nose, “Good sir, would you  _ kindly  _ point that at someone  _ else _ ?” 

“Lorenz,” Claude drawled lazily, “Perfect timing as ever.”

The purple haired teen - Byleth couldn’t help but  _ stare _ at that hair, with  _ that _ yellow and was that a  _ rose _ \- snapped towards the other boy, “ _ Do hush up _ , Riegan.”

“What’s going on in there?”

Byleth sheathed his sword as his father stepped into view from behind the three, and felt the tightness in his chest ease, “Father.”

Byleth heard a faint “ _ Father _ ? They look nothing alike...” from behind him but ignored it in favor of assessing what was currently happening before him.

“I was wondering what was taking so long,” his father sighed, taking in everything with a sharp glance, “Elder, apologies for disturbing your evening. I’ll make sure the boy’s taken care of.”

The Elder sighed, finally setting the water basin and towels down, “Do as you like, maybe  _ you’ll _ be able to talk some sense into him.”

“Hey, I have  _ plenty _ of sense -”

One look from his father and Byleth spun on his heel, taking a hold of the boy’s upper arm - he noted how the boy twitched, a hand curling as if to draw a weapon - before  _ gently _ pulling him out of the Elder’s house. Byleth took it as a win that the boy didn’t struggle, and that he didn’t find a knife between his shoulder blades.

Once their group was back to the front of the inn - Jeralt bringing up the rear - did Byleth stop and release the boy. Claude stared at him, green and gold eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“....Ok, this is  _ killing _ me, you wouldn’t happen to have a sister or something would you?”

Byleth blinked, “You-”

“Not even a day away from the Academy and you  _ still _ manage to cause trouble, Claude,” the purple haired teen interrupted with a sigh of frustration, “Though I suppose I was expecting  _ too _ much from one such as yourself to actually  _ listen _ to your House Leader.”

“When you actually say something  _ worthwhile _ , perhaps I’ll listen to what you have to say  _ oh wise and noble House Leader _ ,” Claude replied with an eye roll, “S’not like I took a sword to the face on purpose. And aren’t  _ Nobles _ supposed to express  _ gratitude _ when rescued from being gutted?” 

Lorenz sputted, pale face turning red, “Why I-!”

“ _ Boys _ , please, we have more  _ important  _ matters to discuss than your petty rivalry,” The lone girl of the group, sporting white hair and a bright red cape crossed her arms, “Honestly, if  _ this  _ is how the  _ heirs _ handle things, I worry for the future of the Alliance.”

“ _ Oh _ ,  _ ouch _ , that hurts Princess,” Claude quipped, placing a hand over his heart, “ _ Really _ , it does. Lucky for you and Lorenz though, I have no interest in the Alliance.”

“Claude,” the last member, a tall, broad shouldered teen with ice blond hair and pale blue eyes to offset the royal blue of his cape frowned, “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“Can’t help it if it’s the truth, your Princeliness. Besides, Edelgard, if you have enough time to worry about  _ us, _ the Empire must be doing  _ really _ well, huh?”

“Just  _ what _ are you  _ insinuating _ -”

“Oh by the  _ Goddess _ ,  _ enough _ !”

Byleth, who had been watching the four youths like some sort of side show, glanced at his father. The four teens all straightened, turning to face the older man who was scowling darkly at them all.

“Take it from a regular citizen, if you  _ kids _ are going to be ruling Fodlan in the next few years, I hope I’m in the  _ ground _ before that.” His father made a pained sound, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Now,  _ before _ you all decided to  _ act _ like toddlers, you were saying something about  _ bandits _ ?”

“Yes of course,” the blonde cleared his throat, “I apologize for my companions. We were in the middle of a training exercise -”

“For _House_ _Leaders_ ,” Claude muttered under his breath, drawing Byleth’s eye as he pulled another dark colored cloth from somewhere and began wiping the blood from his face.

“- when bandits raided our camp. We got separated from our professor and battalions and found ourselves here.”

“As it were, we would like to request your aid in handling these ruffians,” Lorenz added, “It is only fitting of a noble to protect the common folk, however we are suitably outnumbered at the present moment.”

Claude snorted, loudly. The blond’s eyebrows furrowed into a slight grimace, and even the girl - Edelgard - gave Lorenz a flat, unimpressed stare.

Byleth shared a look with his father, who sighed, “Arguing aside, I suppose it’s only natural that students from the Academy would be acting so calm.”

_ The Academy. _

Byleth blinked and took another look at the four  _ students _ , finally pinning down that lingering sense of deja vu.

_ These are the students Sophos wrote about. _

Byleth met Claude von Riegan’s curious gaze head on. The young man appeared to have lost interest in wiping the blood away, and apparently had little to no interest in the discussion happening between his classmates and Byleth’s father. Those strange eyes burned with an almost insatiable curiosity and Byleth felt...uneasy.

Claude cocked a brow with a sharp smile, “Something on my face?”

Byleth felt his lips turn down, “Yes.”

Claude snickered, earning him a harsh nudge in the side from Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. The boy rolled his eyes in response, rubbing his side absently, though Byleth didn’t miss the subtle twitch of Claude’s fingers. Byleth’s gaze narrowed, slowly shifting to Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd and Edelgard von Hresvelg. Dimitri’s gaze was focused on his father as he further explained their situation. Edelgard, much like Claude, met his eyes without flinching, a fine brow arching in question.

Byleth could only stare back mutely. It was odd, being able to finally place a face to people he’d read so much about, if not in exact detail. And no wonder the uniforms looked familiar. Sophos had a tendency to put sketches in her letters when words just didn’t get the point across. She’d even taken several months sketching out the monastery grounds when Byleth had asked out of curiosity. Despite never setting foot more than a foot or two on Monastery property, Byleth felt like he  _ knew _ it, after so many years writing to his sister. Felt like he knew the people too, for that matter and now Byleth was face to face with people who had a direct tie to her. The  _ urge _ to ask after Sophos was not so surprising as it was strong, but years of hiding and habit caused him to refrain. 

“Jeralt, sir!”

All eyes turned towards the mercenary who ran up to them, eyes wide, “Bandits, sir, and  _ damn _ are there a  _ lot _ of them!”

His father groaned, a hand pushing through his hair roughly, “This just keeps getting better and better.”

“Father.” Byleth stepped up next to him, letting one last lingering glance pass over the four students before focusing forward, “We can’t let the bandits hurt the village.”

“Of course,” His father’s lips quirked up before a scowl took over his features as he turned to speak to the other mercenary, “Get everyone up and ready! We’ve got a job to do!”

“Right away!”

“And  _ you _ ,” Byleth watched all four students stand at some semblance of attention as his father addressed them, “You lot better pull your own weight.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably feels like it threw a lot of info at y'all, and apologies about that, but IT WAS A LOT WORSE before I took a machete to it. So, yeaaaaah, y'all probably have a lot of questions, BUT HAVE NO FEAR, ALL WILL BE REVEALED, I PROMISE!!!!
> 
> Anyway, thanks again y'all, YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND TIME are VERY much appreciated!!! *BOWS DEEPLY*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit different from my usual modus operandi but we'll see. Didn't actually plan for this style, it just seemed to fit best once I started writing. Anyway. This is more of a......world building chapter, honestly, so apologies for those who were expecting a bit more excitement. Hopefully that'll be coming soon...*sweats*
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL WHO COMMENTED, READ AND/OR LEFT KUDOS! I sincerely appreciate you taking the time! 
> 
> Stay safe y'all.
> 
> Cheers.

* * *

_Ethereal Moon, 1175_

_Day 25_

_Dear Byleth,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It has now been six months and seven days since I last heard from you and father. I can only hope father has not dragged you and the others into the war with Dagda and Brigid, but, all things considered, I can only assume he did. Afterall, you mentioned in your last letter that your next job was in Imperial territory, and who wouldn’t want such skilled mercenaries under their banner? I’ve been tempted to ask Set to send out scouts to determine if your company is amongst the Imperial troops, but even_ I _know that would be ill-advised. I suppose I will just have to take comfort in that “The Ashen Demon” is running amok on the battlefield._

_(It would seem your reputation is getting larger by the day if I’m hearing about you in whispers amongst my fellow Knights. What about you? Have any whispers reached your ears in your travels?)_

_Anyway, I find myself writing to you not only to put my thoughts down, but out of sincere worry. This will be the longest span of time I’ve gone without hearing from you, and the very idea that I_ won’t _is frightening. I know our father has his own reasons, but I can’t keep silent any longer. Set did not seem exactly_ pleased _with the idea, but he didn’t tell me_ no _either and that’s just as good as his approval, as you know. So, my dear brother, I want to tell you a little about our family._

 _We had a mother, once. Of course,_ everyone _has a mother, but I don’t suppose everyone has a mother who was directly tied to the Church of Seiros and its Archbishop. Her name was Sitri. According to Set, she was Archbishop Rhea’s daughter in all but name and though she was confined to the Monastery due to poor health, she had a kind soul and a sweet disposition._

_(Between you and I, I don’t think I was supposed to hear that she also had an independent streak as wide as the Oghma Mountains. A “wild child that could get away with murder” apparently.)_

_But one day, she and our father met. Set says he’s never seen a couple more in love then our parents, never witnessed a husband and wife so excited and happy to be expecting their first child._

_To be honest, to hear it said aloud, was comforting._

_I know our father loves_ ~~_you_ ~~ _us but sometimes...I can’t help but wonder. Would our mother have wanted this sort of life for us? What would she think of our family as it is, connected only through parchment and ink? To_ hide _what little connection we have? Would she be sad? Happy? Grateful?_

 _I must admit, sometimes, I find myself staring up at my ceiling at night, just,_ wondering _, what life would have been like, if she was still alive. What would life have been like if we were able to grow up_ together _instead of apart? I know you rise with the dawn and retire late, but don’t know if you snore when you sleep, or if you hog all the blankets or kick them off. We know each other’s favorite foods and we both cook, however I don’t know what your cooking tastes like or ever witnessed your first attempts. It’s just, the_ little _, inconsequential things, that make me wonder sometimes._

 _Do you? Do you ever wonder? Knowing you, you’ll probably tell me that there’s no point in wondering about ‘what if’s, but still...._ do you _?_

 _But, I digress. Set says our mother died during childbirth. She was too weak to handle the strain of birthing twins, but she lasted long enough to have you, to make sure you were alive and healthy before she passed. Soon after, something or_ someone _forced our father to flee the Monastery out of fear for your safety. Set says he played a factor in that, played a role in convincing our father to run with you, helped orchestrate your escape._

_Father didn’t know about me._

_It seems our father was_ furious _when he learned of my existence,_ enraged _that he had left me behind, despite not knowing. (Set keeps all of yours and our father’s letters locked away in a secret compartment. Let’s just say I snuck a peak - not at yours, just father’s - and let me tell you, I didn’t know one could paint such_ vivid _pictures with words alone.)_

_I...am proud of our mother. I am proud of our father. I am proud of you._

_I am_ proud _to be a child of Sitri and Jeralt Eisner._

 _I am_ proud _to call you my brother._

 _And I want to_ share _that with the world._

_However, Set says doing so could put you and father in danger. He hasn’t revealed everything to me yet, but as I get stronger every day, I can tell I am getting ever closer to that last bit of truth, to learning what is holding our family apart._

_And once I do? Well, you’ll just have to wait until it happens._

_Stay safe, little brother._

_Your sister,_

_Sophos Eisner_

* * *

Byleth remembered the day he read that letter. Their mercenary company had just been discharged, paid and loaded with supplies for their service to the Empire against Dagda and Brigid. His father had immediately given their company leave for the next two weeks, and the group had split to return to their families and loved ones. The two of them had headed straight for Remire. They’d collapsed in their regular rooms at the inn to catch up on some much needed rest, and when they woke up, the Elder had delivered their mail. Byleth had spent an entire day reading all of his letters, then spent the next writing a response and not so subtly trying to bribe one of the villagers to take it straight to Garreg Mach for him.

His father had huffed out a laugh and added in his own bribery and letter to the pile.

They spent their entire leave in Remire - the fact they had no home to go to and that Remire was essentially their base of operations notwithstanding - and Byleth experienced the depressing fact that he could not see his sister in person despite being so close. If her letters were anything to go by - and Seteth’s - Sophos was quite literally chomping at the bit to ride down there _right now_. 

Now, as fate would have it, four years and some four months later, Byleth finds himself marching alongside his sister’s students to Garreg Mach. He wasn’t sure what to think, let alone feel. His father - though appearing in relatively good spirits - was noticeably on edge, at least to Byleth’s eyes, and so he kept his sword close at hand.

He wondered how his sister and Seteth would react upon seeing them with no notice.

“...So, Byleth, right? Ever been to Garreg Mach before?”

Byleth glanced at Claude from the corner of his eye, “...No.”

The Golden Deer student hummed even as Dimitri spoke up from his side, “I’m sure you’ll find it a bit different from what you’re used to then. There’s no place quite like it.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Claude smirked as he tipped his head back, “It _really_ is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good _and_ the bad.”

“And I suppose you _would_ know about that sort of thing, wouldn’t you,” Lorenz sighed in apparent despair and distaste.

“Well like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.” Edelgard cut in with little fanfare before the two Alliance heirs got started.

Byleth eyed her for a moment, but soon became distracted as they finally gained a clear view of their destination.

“There it is…” Edelgard sighed out, “Garreg Mach Monastery.”

* * *

_Horsebow Moon, 1179_

_Day 1_

_Dear Byleth,_

_It’s been three months and two days since I last received word from you. I’ve left a small care package for you with the Elder, so if you don’t want to miss out on those candied fruits you said you liked, you better get back to Remire soon! I tossed in some spices and dried herbs too, so be sure to try them when you cook next. They go_ real _well with fish (grilled, baked, you name it, Set and I tried all different ways) and vegetables._

_I can’t believe another school year is starting. It only feels like days ago that I watched the students graduate from these halls, and now I’m already seeing new and fresh faces wandering in and out. I think I’m starting to feel my age, though Manuela and Hanneman would scold me for thinking such things, considering they’ve got a good couple decades on me._

_(Though perhaps I’ll say it aloud just to see their shocked faces when they realize they actually_ agree _on something for once!)_

 _Speaking of our professors, we’ve got a new one this year too, and I must admit, I don’t have a good feeling about them. They’re some minor noble from the Empire, and you can practically_ smell _their arrogance when they enter a room. Set says they were referred to us, but from the way his brows did that squiggly thing, I can tell he was_ most displeased _about the whole affair. It must have come from Rhea to take the man on, probably to appease the Imperial nobility. He hasn’t said as much, but donations from the Empire have died down considerably ever since one of their main backers stopped. Don’t know who, but must be someone high on the food chain to cause such a cascading effect._

 _(I suppose I_ could _look through our financial records to find out, but Tomas - he’s our Librarian - just recently rejoined the Church and he honestly sets me on edge. He’s always_ staring _. And no, I haven’t told Set, he’s already got enough on his plate right now with his duties, the new school year and Flayn. I don’t know if I ever mentioned her before, but Set has a younger sister! I have very few, and vague memories of her from when I was a child before coming to stay at the Church, but I swear, she hasn’t aged a day since! Set’s the same way actually - if it weren’t for that accursed beard, he’d look_ much _younger - and I have to wonder what their_ parents _must look like, to have produced such eternally youthful-looking children. Then again, perhaps they look nothing alike. Set’s told me on several occasions we look_ nothing _like our father, and very much like our mother.)_

 _Regardless, as long as the new professor is able to teach our students properly (and_ well _) the Church can’t refuse the Empire. And as much as it pains me to say, I_ pray _the new professor doesn’t last long. I don’t know if I could_ handle _dealing with them on a regular basis. Can’t imagine what the_ students _must feel either. Considering their own experiences and seniority, I imagine Manuela and Hanneman will let the fresh meat have their first choice on which House to teach._

_Considering just who is attending this year, I can only imagine the pressure._

_I know you and father aren’t ones to pay attention to politics, but this might affect our lives several years down the road, so pay attention._

_The current Adrestrian Emperor has steadily been in decline for several years ever since The Insurrection of the Seven (do you remember that? I think Set mentioned it in one of his letters to father. Your company spent a long stint in Alliance territory at the time if I recall correctly), and his only heir and daughter is coming of age soon. But with the power struggles between the Emperor and the Imperial Nobles, there’s been concerns and whispers on whether the Imperial Princess will just end up as a figure head once she ascends the throne. There’s honestly very little known about the Imperial Princess, but after meeting her? Aloof, is one word I’d use. Austere, maybe. But also, she seems very awkward. Surprisingly straightforward though. I have a feeling she’s not used to interacting with people her age in an educational setting. Or at all, maybe. At least not when political and social standings are not involved. But I can tell she means well. She seems lonely. Burdened, like she’s carrying the world on her shoulders._ ~~_She’s also really pretty; like a doll, what with that snow white hair, porcelain skin and enchanting lilac eyes...wait_ ~~

_The Holy Kingdom of Fhaergus hasn’t had a proper King ever since King Lambert was killed, and the ruling Regent has admittedly handled Kingdom affairs rather poorly, if I do say so myself. However, the Crown Prince is also finally coming of age soon, and once he does, many people are hoping he’ll be able to change things for the better. But from what Set’s told me, and from my own findings when out in the field, I don’t think the Prince will have any backing from a majority of the Nobility. I find it ridiculous, but it appears to be a matter of legitimacy. (You might have heard of the Tragedy of Duscur? Perhaps not, I think I might have mentioned it off-handedly once; your company was in Adrestia at the time) but long story short, many nobles were killed, including the King and Queen Consort, leaving the Crown Prince as the sole survivor. A month later, the Crown Prince was killed during the subjugation of Duscur. At least, that’s what we all thought. Turns out two years later, the Crown Prince miraculously reappeared on the battlefield and subsequently quelled the rebellions happening in western Fhaerghus. I honestly don’t think many of the nobles were happy that he ended up being alive. They seem to be_ enjoying _life without a King, despite the poor state of the populace under them. They claim he’s an_ imposter _, a_ ghost _or something else ridiculous. After meeting him though, I can kind of understand where the_ ghost _idea came from. He looks like he stepped out of a winter fairy tale (have you read any? Probably not, I can’t see our father being the storybook type). I’ve never seen such pale blond hair before - it’s practically silver - and his eyes? You know that pale, crystal blue that you see in only the purest forms of ice? I swear, his eyes are made of the stuff. It honestly looks like someone leached all the color from him, he’s so pale. But underneath that? He’s a surprisingly sweet boy. So very earnest! A bit stiff, but, well, he’s a_ prince _afterall._ ~~_He actually reminds me of Edelgard a little bit_ ~~

_And then there’s the Leicester Alliance. Archduke Riegan is old, plain and simple. His only son and heir was killed by monsters a few years back, and so until just recently, many of the Alliance nobility believed that House Gloucester would become the next reigning house. But, back in Blue Sea Moon, House Reigan suddenly announces they have an heir again. Problem is, word is that the new Reigan heir is of very poor health. Set says the Alliance is now even more divided than ever, with a majority supporting House Gloucester and the minority supporting House Riegan. Out of the two? I honestly don’t know who I would support. I only got a minor introduction with the Riegan heir, and he was...he looked_ tired _. Sickly. I was very tempted to pick him up and take him to the infirmary, he looked that bad (and I may not look it, but I could lift him, and then some_ easily _, he was_ far _too thin! I will have to give the seamstress who made his uniform credit, cause he didn’t_ look _sickly underweight). I could tell he was smart though. Very intelligent, very friendly, seemed to have more of the social graces I was expecting from the Imperial Princess and Crown Prince surprisingly. I got the feeling he’d make a very good leader._ ~~ _I just don’t know if I’d_ want _to place such a burden on him. And_ wow _, his eyes were_~~ _As for the Gloucester heir? Well, how to put it...he’s quite_ ~~ _irritating uptight snobbish_ colorful~~ something _. First impressions aside, I think he could actually be someone worthwhile_ ~~ _if he’d get off his noble high horse_~~ _._

_Anyway, can you see where I’m going with this?_

_Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire._

_Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Fhaerghus._

_Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance._

_All four will be attending the Academy this year._

_That’s not even mentioning the rest of the noble Houses who have heirs attending too! I don’t think we’ve had this many heir apparents in one year for the past_ decade _or more! (Can you understand why Set might be a little preoccupied at the moment?) Regardless, all things considered, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so excited for school to start._

 _I have to cut this letter short (ha,_ funny _, right?) since I can hear Flayn looking for me. We’re going fishing. I’ll catch a big one in your name, alright?_

_Stay safe brother._

_Your sister,_

_Sophos Eisner_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little detail that I WANTED to make clear in the last chapter - but didn't - because it would've been a bit excessive on the details, is Claude's school uniform.
> 
> As already established, he's NOT a House Leader in this, so the iconic yellow cape is missing. However, when looking at the concept art for him I felt like his uniform was just MISSING something without that cape added into the mix (I absolutely LOVE the original idea too, but that's neither here nor there). SO, he's still got the long coat and everything, HOWEVER, he's got that little black cape too like Marianne and Lindhart have (if anyone knows WHAT that thing is actually called, please tell me). 
> 
> ALSO, some actual information on this: I don't believe I actually mentioned anything on the timeline of all of this, but aside from the OBVIOUS changes to canon events, the MAIN story STILL starts at the same time as the game (mid-April, 1180). HOWEVER, I've changed it that the school year starts EARLIER than it does in the game (mid-septemberish). So by the time Byleth meets the House Leaders, they've actually already been in school for almost...seven months? Wait, did I calculate that right?.........................................well, whatever, I DID want them to be in school for longer than a year in this story. I know it doesn't actually FIT, historically speaking, but I thought the idea of only a YEAR was too short for a school focused on teaching the next generation of WORLD LEADERS, even IF it's an "advanced program". 
> 
> I have so many notes on this story just to try to keep everything STRAIGHT, it's kinda ridiculous, lol. Might just be easier to put said notes here from now on like I do with the rest of my stories....well, food for thought.
> 
> Many many thanks to all of you for taking the time out of your days to read this! I appreciate every single one of you! *BOWS*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who took the time to read, comment and/or leave kudos!!!
> 
> This chapter gave me some issues, and the updates will probably slow down after this since I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block (I WONDER WHY. *stares at the increasing number of WIPs*), so apologies for that.
> 
> Regardless, thank you all for the support!! It means a lot!!!
> 
> Stay safe y'all!

* * *

The Monastery was quiet at night, a stark difference to the bustling activity during the daylight hours. Edelgard found she preferred the day. The night held far too many things out of sight for her liking - reminded her of dank cells, blood and pain - and let her memories seep through the cracks of her subconscious. It made it all the more ironic that it was the night that she was relying on keeping her and Hubert’s presence hidden. 

A quick glance at her retainer and the two of them took the path past the dorms in the direction of the sauna, side stepping as they reached the next level to cut across the grounds towards the classrooms. Only a few torches were lit as they crossed over the worn stone walkways, and Edelgard led the way to the set of double doors bordered by the blue banners of the Blue Lions. Experience let Edelgard know that the night watch was making their circuit on the other side of the classrooms, so she stood tall as Hubert silently opened the door for her.

The solid _thud_ of the doors closing behind the two of them was more felt than heard, and Edelgard had a short moment of panic as they were eclipsed in absolute darkness.

“Y’know...” a voice drawled lazily from within the room, “Isn’t there a school policy against pets indoors?”

A mere shift in her weight was all Hubert needed for him to light up the room, a ball of dark fire held effortlessly between his fingers. Edelgard blinked as her eyes adjusted, setting a glare on the speaker who watched them with a lazy smile from his seat on the teacher’s desk.

Claude braced an elbow on his knee, chin settling in the palm of his hand as his smile turned sharp, “...Though I suppose the term _pet_ implies that he’s actually well-behaved, huh?”

Edelgard scowled in warning, “ _Claude_.”

“Don’t ‘ _Claude_ ’ me _Princess_ ,” the Golden Deer student scowled right back, the harsh expression so at odds with his usual aloof persona, “I believe we _all_ agreed on the whole no ‘murdering’ bit, and _yet_ ” He slid from his perch, movement liquid smooth as he crossed the room, “And _yet_! Who ends up crashing our _private_ mission?”

Edelgard refuses to flinch as Claude stops right in front of her, invading her space, “ _Bandits_ , Edelgard. _Murdering_ , _arrogant_ , little _braggarts_. And I don’t know about you Princess, but I _don’t_ enjoy getting my head split open!”

She felt Hubert stiffen next to her, “Do _not_ speak -”

“ _You_ don’t get to talk,” Claude interrupted, leaning away from Edelgard to set a cold glare on Hubert, his heterochromatic gaze even more eerie in the glow of dark flames, “ _Pets_ don’t _speak_. _Pets_ aren’t _allowed_ , but since your owner thinks the rules don’t apply to her, _she brought you anyway_. So tell me, _Pet_ ,” Claude shifted towards him, a dark crackle sparking at his fingertips, “Will you _behave_ or do I need to put you down like the rabid animal that you are?”

Edelgard stepped forward, placing Hubert behind her and drawing those eyes to her - _away_ from Hubert, “The fault lies with me, I take full responsibility for my retainer’s actions.”

“As an owner should,” Claude sighed, the dangerous magic and aura vanishing as if it’d never been summoned, “What do you think Your Princeliness? Anything you’d like to add?”

“I think you made your point quite clear, Claude.”

Edelgard twitched as the Blue Lion’s House leader seemingly melted out of the shadows, his icy presence tickling at her shoulder. She turned, keeping Hubert at her back to properly face the two, “Good evening Dimitri.”

“Good evening Edelgard,” The blond smiled thinly, light blue eyes serious, “Claude aside, I can’t say I’m all that pleased with you either at the moment. But, what’s done is done, and I’d like to think your retainer had your best intentions at heart.”

“A little _warning_ next time would be _nice_ ,” Claude grumbled moving to pull a chair out and sitting on it backwards, “I mean _really_ Hubert! Lorenz is a pompous jerk, but _bandits_? By the _Gods_ , I got my head sliced open trying to save him!”

Edelgard sighed, tension rolling out of her shoulders as it left the room completely, “Then you should’ve _ducked_.”

“I _did_!” Claude scowled, leaning back, “He was aiming to take off my _head_!”

“Honestly Claude,” Dimitri shook his head, just the faintest smiles on his lips, “You were perfectly _fine_.”

“ _You_ know that, and _I_ know that,” Claude pointed, “But does _everyone else_ need to know that? _No!_ Do you know how _tiresome_ it is trying to play off a wound like that?”

“You’re lucky that Gloucester’s too arrogant to notice,” Hubert snorted, arms crossing.

“And _you’re_ lucky I actually _like_ you,” Claude replied with all his teeth, before leveling a cold look at Edelgard, “Pull another stunt like this again and the deal’s off.”

Edelgard glanced at Dimitri, seeing the same resolution in the other’s eyes and focused back on Claude, “I understand.”

“Good,” Claude clapped his hands before crossing his arms on top of the chair’s back and leaning forward, “Now, that _that’s_ taken care of, let’s talk about Professor Byleth.”

* * *

“ _Jeralt Reus Eisner_.”

Jeralt winced, instinctively locking the door behind him as he entered Seteth’s office. His friend was visibly fuming.

“I can _not_ , _believe_ you!” Seteth snarled, slamming a fist against his desk, the few lit candles placed tipping dangerously, “What were you _thinking_?!”

“What was I _supposed_ to do?!” Jeralt groaned, dragging a hand down his face, “It’s not like I was _expecting_ Academy students to show up in Remire! Or _Alois_ for that matter!”

“You should have said _no_!”

“And _what_? End up on the run from the _Church_?” Jeralt snarled back, “ _Right_ , cause _that_ would have been _ideal_!”

Seteth dropped his head in his hands with a heartfelt groan. Jeralt sighed wearily, running a hand through his hair, guilt welling up in his gut. All these years avoiding the Church only to end up right where he started.

 _And now the kid’s been made_ Professor _..._

“...You realize Rhea will be watching the two of you closely from now on,” Seteth muttered towards the desk.

“Yeah.”

“You still won’t be able to acknowledge Sophos as your daughter.”

Jeralt sighed, grief joining the guilt in his stomach, “...Yeah.”

Seteth raised his head, green eyes glimmering from over the tops of his hands, “You’ll have to interact with her on a regular basis, go on missions with her, train with her -” 

“I _know_ , Seteth, _I know_ ,” Jeralt scowled, “I’ll treat her just like any other Knight.”

“Will Byleth be able to?”

“Will _Sophos_?”

Seteth huffed, “She’ll certainly _try_.”

Jeralt shifted to the back of his heels, “...How is she?”

“Excited. Scared.” Seteth rolled a shoulder, “She’s...as well as can be expected.”

“Right.”

A silence fell between the two, both taking a moment for themselves. 

“...I haven’t told her everything,” Seteth finally spoke up, leaning back in his seat with a sigh, “She’s getting stronger by the day and every day, she _always_ asks.”

“It still pisses me off you told her anything at all,” Jeralt grimaced.

“You can’t keep them in the dark for forever Jeralt,” Seteth scolded, “They _need_ to know.”

“No, they don’t.”

His friend’s eyes narrowed, “ _Jeralt_ -”

“Seteth, _please_.” Jeralt drew in a shaky breath, “ _Just_ , give me a _little_ more time.”

Seteth’s gaze softened, “...Of course. But don’t say I didn’t warn you. One day, they’ll find out. Whether you tell them or not.”

As long as that day wasn’t _today_ , Jeralt could live with that. Was it so much to ask for his children to remain unaware of the darkness lurking in their lives for just a little longer? To remain innocent for just a little more?

_Goddess, protect them._

* * *

_“So this is Garreg Mach Monastery.”_

Byleth blinked, the urge to glance over his shoulder just barely kept under control. Instead, he focused on the tome in front of him, reading over the advanced diagrams and theories of Faith and Reason magic. He had a lesson in a few hours, and though he’d already read over several other books and talked extensively with his fellow Professors, Byleth found his own curiosity sparked. 

How odd, that he would be teaching other young adults about something he had only just recently learned himself.

_“It’s certainly a quaint place. Much better than your previous occupation, wouldn’t you say?”_

Byleth frowned, unsure of the answer to that question.

_“Well no matter. You’re here now, and - oh, it looks like you have company~”_

Byleth glanced up at the sound of the chair in front of him being pulled out and tried hard not to jolt in his seat. 

His sister smiled softly at him, a large tome of her own in her arms as she settled across from him, “Do you mind?”

Byleth shook his head, pointedly looking down though no longer interested in magic of any sort. This was the first time they’d seen each other since Byleth and their father had come to Garreg Mach. They’d been ‘introduced’ to Seteth the day before yesterday - where Byleth had then spent the next hour talking with the students he’d soon be teaching - before being tossed into the role of Professor. Since then, Byleth had spent nearly every waking moment learning what his new duties were. In a way, it was both a boon and a burden that his students had already been in school for half a year. The students themselves seemed rather independent and competent, so they in fact needed little instruction. At this point, Byleth’s job was merely expanding their knowledge and providing actual experience and advice.

“So, uh...” Sophos started, and he glanced up once more when she failed to continue.

Sophos’ lips were pursed in irritation, a hand coming up to twist at the ends of her hair - Byleth filed that little tidbit for later - before speaking, “You’re Professor Byleth, right? My name’s Sophos, I’m one of the Holy Knights.”

Byleth nodded, not sure how to respond to something they both already knew, albeit secretly. Sophos grimaced, the tips of her ears pinking, “H-how’s life treating you in the Monastery?”

 _That_ he could answer.

“It’s different,” Byleth paused, his mind recalling a _similar_ question from earlier, “But I think I could grow accustomed to such a lifestyle.”

“In a _good_ way or?” Sophos propped her chin on a fist, hand splaying across the cover of her book absently, “I mean, going from the life of a wandering mercenary to a teacher seems a little… _odd_.”

“It certainly wasn’t my first choice, no,” Byleth replied, “But I wouldn’t say it’s a bad choice either.”

Sophos smiled, “I’m glad.”

They both glanced up as the morning bell sounded, the sound of several students clearing their plates and exiting the dining hall filling the air.

Sophos sighed, “I guess we’ll have to talk later.”

Byleth nodded as he too rose from his seat, “It was nice meeting you.”

Sophos grinned brightly and Byleth felt something tingly in his stomach, “Likewise. Have a good day, Professor. Perhaps we’ll see each other again soon.”

He nodded firmly, refusing to look back as he exited the dining hall, a sinking sensation swelling in his chest.

This was going to be difficult.

_“So that’s your sister, huh?”_

Byleth hummed under his breath, ignoring all else as he made his way to the classroom.

 _“I don’t understand how you and your father plan on_ hiding _that you’re related. You two look_ far _too alike to be anything but!”_

He frowned, heterochromatic eyes coming to mind.

_“Ah, the Riegan heir, right? Barely a minute after meeting, and he already seems to have connected the dots. Have to watch out for that one.”_

He glanced to the side, catching the tips of bright green hair and navy blue fabric at the edge of his vision. Byleth didn’t know what to make of Sothis. The _dreams_ were one thing, but _ghosts_? If that’s what Sothis _was_ even. She certainly seemed adamant that she was _alive_ , but Byleth didn’t know of anyone _alive_ that could float and wasn’t visible to other people. And now that Byleth was at the Monastery, _writing_ to Sophos seemed a bit _redundant_ , but perhaps that was his only option. He needed to tell _someone_ and his sister might have an idea that he hadn’t already thought of. 

Though, _haunted by a ghost girl_ certainly wasn’t anything Byleth had expected or planned to have experienced in his lifetime.

 _“Hey, I am_ not _a ghost alright!? And here, you weren’t expecting to become a_ professor _either, right? Life is just full of surprises, so deal with it! But speaking of surprises, what made you decide on the Blue Lions?”_

If it wouldn’t have looked out of place, Byleth might have shook his head. He didn’t actually _know_ why, exactly. All of the students he spoke with seemed amiable enough, their skill sets well-balanced throughout. However…

 _“Ah, I see. I do suppose Dimitri seemed a bit more..._ sincere _than the other two House Leaders. That Lorenz kid was certainly full of himself, and Edelgard looked like she wanted to pick you apart._ Claude _though, I reckon he’s more likely to expose your secret then any of the others.”_ Sothis paused, _“Your father is originally from Faerghus, is he not? I suppose that would make for a believable reason if anyone should ask. You can’t exactly say you chose the Blue Lions cause the other two had students you wanted to avoid.”_

Byleth pursed his lips in thought, filing that idea away for later as he closed the doors behind him, letting his gaze fall upon the expectant faces of his students.

“Class is now in session.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is SORTA finally happening~ Who knows what'll happen next? (No, seriously, anyone? Cause I DON'T.)
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read!!!! Y'all the REAL heroes!! *BOWS*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who took the time to read, comment and/or leave kudos!!! Y'all the best!!!
> 
> Stay safe y'all!
> 
> Cheers.

* * *

Life at the Academy certainly got more interesting with the arrival of their newest, and youngest professor. Not that the Golden Deer really had much time with said professor - except on the opposing end of their sword or the occasional lecture - but even so, it seemed as if Professor Byleth’s mere presence had sparked something at Garreg Mach. Even two months later and the buzz around the students and faculty had yet to quite die down. Though, perhaps that is due in part to the fact that not only has Professor Byleth been _exceptional_ , he and the Blue Lions returned from their latest mission with word of an assassination plot on the Archbishop.

 _No hard loss there,_ Claude thinks with a soft snort.

A brief meeting with the Professor proved that the man - and subsequently the other Houses - believed the assassination plot to actually be a diversion. A diversion from _what_ , was still to be determined, but they’d figure it out soon. Claude though, had other concerns. He had _too_ little information for his liking on personal interests, and so he found himself in the library. It was an added bonus that it was the _one_ area Sophos avoided. He’d come to notice the woman’s apparent _aversion_ to the library - or should he say, aversion to the _librarian_ \- after witnessing her change course abruptly or leave a room altogether on several different occasions whenever Tomas appeared. 

He couldn’t really blame her though. It took an inordinate amount of effort on Claude’s part to remain calm when the monster was around.

_Pain, blood, screaming, burning, laughter -_

Claude drew in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, twisting his hands and flexing his wrists against the phantom weight of chains. He swallowed against the sensation of dark spells burning through his throat and closed his eyes against the faint gold-green glow of _life_ that tingled on the edges of his vision.

_Patience, Claude. Patience._

He sighed, only opening his eyes once the sensations faded along with the ugly ball of emotions in his chest

Right. Library. Sophos.

It seemed the only logical course of action _to escape, said Holy Knight’s well-meaning nagging,_ was to escape to the library. Claude didn’t understand what he did to deserve the Holy Knight’s attention, but he was starting to regret ever coming into contact with the woman.

_I’m not even her favorite, so what gives?_

Even before the introduction of Professor Byleth, Sophos had been one of their combat instructors as a member of the Holy Knights. She treated all of the students equally, but anyone with _eyes_ could see that Sophos was sweet on the Imperial Princess. By extension, it was an unspoken fact that the Black Eagle students fell under Sophos’ jurisdiction and favor, despite not being a Professor. Thus, the introduction of Professor Byleth had sparked all sorts of competitiveness amongst the students. It was mainly because _all_ _three_ House Leaders seemed to want the professor’s attention and/or praise, and while Claude _could_ understand the sentiment, he honestly _didn’t_. 

When Professor Byleth had chosen the Blue Lion’s, Lorenz had been _insufferable_ for _days_ , his thoughts on _why_ the Professor had passed over the Golden Deer, _loud and clear._

Claude snorted as he skimmed a finger over several volumes of what the Church considered _human medicine_ and pulled out one that looked semi-promising.

_Not my fault you’re an arrogant prick Lorenz, but what can I say? I’m just a no-good parasite leaching away House Riegan’s honor, blah blah, Nobles’ duty something something._

Claude had to give it to the Golden Deer Leader, he _certainly_ had a flair for the dramatic and ostentatious verbiage.

 _Probably to go with his atrocious hair_.

Now, poor attitude aside, Claude honestly had nothing against the Gloucester heir. He was well aware that his sudden - and _mysterious_ \- introduction and succession as heir to House Riegan put Gloucester in an uncomfortable position. If it were up to him, Claude would hand the Leicester Alliance over to them on a golden platter. His Grandfather may still have ties, loyalties and family tradition holding him to his position as Archduke, but Claude could tell his Grandfather was _so_ very tired. Not only had the man lost his only daughter - who wasn’t exactly _dead_ , but she might as well be in Fodlan’s eyes - he also lost his only son. And for what? A title? Crushing responsibility? Honor and renown? All worthless, trivial things when it came down to it in Claude’s opinion.

Turns out his Grandfather was like minded - if only out of regret for past actions and severe grief - but he still had to maintain appearances befitting his title as Archduke of the Leicester Alliance. 

And Claude could respect that. _Did_ respect that. Which was the only reason why Claude had agreed to becoming heir. 

So, he’d do his dues.

He’d suck up to the nobility, learn the ins and outs of the Alliance, and attend the Officer’s Academy. Then, once it became clear and official that House Gloucester would take over, Claude could renounce his own title and do what needed to be done. 

Claude just wished doing so didn’t require _so much time and effort._

_It’d be so much easier to just poison them all and call it a day._

Which had sort of led to his current predicament of hiding out in the library away from nagging Knights. 

The absolute _irony_ of Claude _literally swooning_ into Sophos’ arms _did not_ escape him _._

Professor Byleth’s introduction to the Church staff somehow led to Seteth’s ward lingering outside the classrooms even more than usual. Which hilariously led to the ever growing development of mutual _pining_ unfolding between the Imperial Princess and the Avenging Saint. So it wasn’t unusual to see Sophos hanging around the dormitories as well. Or honestly, anywhere the Imperial Princess frequented.

And vice versa.

If the situation wasn’t so full of potential, Claude would mock Edelgard for her infatuation. He had to do a double take when he saw Edelgard actually hanging out by the fishing dock, a cutely determined look in her eye and an _actual to Gods fishing rod_ in her hands.

It was adorable.

It was also _hilarious_ and _pure gold_ in terms of blackmail material.

Not that Claude would ever actually use it against his classmate, but she didn’t need to know _that_. Doing so might draw attention to _himself_ and he wanted to avoid that if at all possible. Hilda was already poking at him for his apparent disinterest and disregard of Professor Byleth, no need to add _Sophos_ to the mix.

As it was, Sophos had not had much of a _following_ , when it came to admirers - perhaps due to Seteth’s influence - but once the Professor arrived? It was _disturbing_ , and more than a little odd at the sudden _spike_ of interest. It was like Claude had missed the whole memo on the “Let’s all develop crushes on our new Professor and/or their look-alike”. They each had their quirks and specialties of course, but who didn’t like a dark haired beauty with brains and brawn all wrapped up in one neat little package?

Or well, make that _two_ packages.

 _Claude_ , apparently.

Everyone and their cousin seemed to fall before Professor Byleth and subsequently Sophos’ feet, and he _didn’t understand why_. Sure, Claude understood in a theoretical sense, could even admit he admired the two as individuals, but the way people seemed to _fawn_ over them? How _Rhea_ seemed to believe _Byleth_ could _do no wrong_?

It made his skin crawl.

So, Claude didn’t _really_ understand the appeal - though it _did_ make him oh so curious - but finding himself on the opposite end of such _intense focus_ was...nerve wracking to say the least. It brought up memories he’d rather forget, and having the _Avenging Saint_ on his heels - with _good_ intent - was... _weird_.

Claude was _absolutely_ fine though! A minor blackout wasn’t anything to fuss over! _Sure_ , he’d been at the top of the dormitory stairs when he fainted, but he’d have been fine! And _sure_ , perhaps his current experiment on what made something medicinal vs. poisonous had tipped more towards the latter - or, well, a _lot_ more towards the latter - he was _fine_! Gods know Claude’s had to deal with _worse_.

 _S’not like I would’ve_ died _!_

Sophos didn’t seem to agree.

 _Perhaps_ he might have coughed up a _bit_ of _blood_ , and he _probably_ looked like death warmed over, but _still_! Now he could hardly take two steps outside the classroom, his dorm, or _anywhere_ without the Holy Knight suddenly popping into existence and trying to hand off jerky, or sweets, or fish on one memorable occasion - _it was still alive and wiggling for Gods’ sake! -_ or tea or an _elixir_ or _some sort of potion_ and he _didn’t understand why_.

Thus, he was hiding in the library. 

Let it be known, Claude knew when to call for a strategic retreat versus holding his ground, and this called for the former. He let out a heartfelt sigh before opening his chosen book and letting himself fall into the pages.

“ - ude von Riegan.”

Claude yelped, hands flailing to catch the book he’d instinctively launched into the air and spun on his heel with the book pressed protectively to his chest, “ _Jeezus_ Teach, way to give a guy a heart attack!”

The Professor blinked blankly, brows twitching downwards just the slightest, “What’s a heart - ”

“It’s a _figure of speech_ , Teach, don’t worry about it,” Claude waved a hand with an awkward chuckle, “Now, did you need something? It’s not often you come looking for me.”

Byleth’s face remained stony, as if _staring_ would pry an actual answer out of him - which it _might,_ cause Teach had one _hell_ of a stare - before the professor seemed to shrug it off, “Sophos is looking for you.”

Claude grimaced, “Ah.”

“...So you’re aware.”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Claude sighed.

“Then why?”

“Uh, just cause?”

Byleth blinked, “...I see.”

 _Do you?_ Claude couldn’t help but wonder.

“I’ll tell Sophos to leave you alone.”

“Wait, really?” Claude blinked.

“She’s obviously making you uncomfortable, even though she means well.” Byleth paused, eyes flicking to the side for a long moment before he nodded firmly, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Uh, well, thanks Teach,” Claude ran a hand through his hair, “I appreciate it?”

Byleth nodded once more and spun on his heel, but then came to an abrupt halt and spun back around, “One more thing.”

Claude instinctively reached a hand out to catch the small sack that Byleth tossed at his face. He glanced at it curiously, pulling it open when all Byleth did was stare at him expectantly. 

He blinked down at the contents with a resigned laugh, “Uh, I appreciate the thought Teach, but you can give this back to Sop - ”

“It’s from me.”

Claude felt his face scrunch up, “Well, ok, thanks, but _why_?”

“You’re too thin.”

He sighed under his breath, “ _Why_ does _everyone_ say that?”

“Because it’s true.”

“Well, sorry to tell you Teach, but I eat just as much as the next guy - well, maybe not as much as say _Raphael_ or say _Ingrid_ , but y’know - and I’ll probably _still be just as thin and sickly looking as ever_.”

Byleth remained silent as Claude felt his voice rise just a bit at the end of his sentence and he felt...not _relieved_ , but certainly _lighter_.

“Feel better?”

“ _Much_ , thanks for asking.” Claude replied with just the barest hint of sarcasm.

Byleth nodded, “I’ll tell Sophos to quit trying to feed you.” he lifted a shoulder awkwardly, “She worries, is all.”

“Sounds like you’re _quite_ familiar with that,” Claude shook his head in bemusement as he pulled out a strip of jerky and examined it, “Don’t see why though, s’not like I’m anyone important really, I’m just a student. I’m not even one of _your_ students.”

“I beg to differ,” Byleth frowned, “You _are_ a student, right?”

“Well, _yeah_ \- ”

“Then you’re important.” Byleth stated firmly, “And If you’re a student, then Sophos and I and the rest of the faculty will make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Right, right,” Claude laughed, “Duty and obligation and all that, yeah?”

“Yes,” Byleth paused for a long moment, “But it’s also because we care.”

“Ya think so?” Claude hummed, sticking the strip of jerky between his teeth and tearing a piece off, “Sounded like you had to think about that for a second Teach.” He waved the Professor off with a laugh when the man opened his mouth, “I’m _kidding_ Teach, relax.”

Byleth’s brows furrowed but he nodded, “Stay safe Claude.”

Claude blinked, “Yeah, you too.”

It’s as Byleth turns to leave, that Claude catches just the faintest afterimage of long, bright green hair, “Hey - ”

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly when the Professor looks at him expectantly, the afterimage gone, “...You know, you’ve never _actually_ answered my question.”

Byleth tilted his head, “What question?”

“On whether you have a sister.”

The Professor blinked, “...No, I don’t.”

Claude hummed, “I see. Sorry for stopping you Teach.” He gave a half-hearted salute, “Stay safe.”

Byleth nodded slowly before exiting the library. Claude tore another piece of jerky off, chewing thoughtfully.

 _You_ really _suck at lying Teach._

Claude shook his head, mind racing with the possibilities.

 _Byleth and Sophos_ Eisner _, huh?_

* * *

The Rite of Rebirth was fast approaching. Edelgard could feel the tension steadily building amongst the staff and students. She couldn’t wait for it to all be over. But until the day arrived, life proceeded as normal. Which meant classes, training, and _chores_.

“So,” Claude drawled, spinning an arrow idly through his fingers, “How’s it going with you and the Saint, Princess?”

Edelgard cursed her pale complexion as she felt a blush take over, “ _Do_ be quiet, Claude.”

Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude were on weapon maintenance for their weekly chores. It had originally been the three House Leaders, but Claude had pulled a few strings - more like convinced the Goneril girl to do him a favor - and got Lorenz to take over Hilda’s weeding duty. In return, Claude had taken over his House Leader’s spot, much to Lorenz’s suspicion. 

The training hall was empty save for them, a student or Knight stopping by every once in while with more equipment that needed attention. Edelgard was handling the heavy armor and axes, Dimitri the polearms and swords, while Claude made a nuisance of himself with the bows and arrows and everything else in between.

The Golden Deer student laughed, flipping the arrow into the air, “Hey, it was a serious question!” 

Edelgard felt her breath catch in her throat when he tipped backwards onto his back, glancing at the last member of their group and deftly catching the arrow before it pierced him between the eyes. She shook her head at her brief moment of weakness and focused on her fellow House leader. Claude for his part, didn’t seem to notice.

“What about you, Your Princeliness? How’s it going with Teach?”

Dimitri lifted a shoulder, ice blue eyes focused on sharpening the lance in his hands, “The Professor is performing surprisingly adequate despite his lack of experience.”

“So, a _real_ prodigy, that one huh?” Claude snorted, flipping the arrow into the air again, “Them twins are going to be a _real_ problem.”

“ _Are_ you absolutely _certain_ they’re siblings?”

“How are you _not_?” Claude sat up on his elbows with an incredulous look.

Edelgard set aside the chest plate she finished buffing so she could flip her hair over her shoulder, “I will admit, they share an abnormal amount of physical traits -”

“More like _normal_ , cause they’re _twins_ ,” Claude muttered.

“ - But _why_?” Edelgard asked, shifting her gaze towards Dimitri who was watching her closely, “If they’re family, _why_ hide it? We’ve all witnessed how the Professor interacts with Sophos. Even Captain Jeralt treats her like any other Knight. Why _hide_ that they’re related?”

“Better yet, why is Sophos _Seteth’s_ ward,” Dimitri added, glancing towards Claude who looked oddly serious, “Why would the Captain raise only _one_ of his children? And where’s the mother?”

“ _All_ valid questions,” Claude replied with a sigh, “All of which I’ve asked myself on several occasions, and come up with little answers. Perhaps it’s as simple as a _long lost twin_ situation!”

Edelgard gave him a flat look, “So you’re saying you don’t have any proof other than your _gut_.”

“ _And_ my brain!”

Dimitri huffed a laugh, “How very convincing.”

“Hey, that’s all it took for me to pin _you_ two down,” Claude retorted airily, “And _now_ look at us! All buddy, buddy like actual _friends_.”

Edelgard couldn’t help grimacing, the other’s sickly sweet tone on that last word sending her stomach rolling, “ _Please_ don’t call us that.”

“ _Associates_ might be more fitting,” Dimitri offered blandly.

“Personally, I think _comrades in arms_ has a nice ring to it,” Claude hummed, eyes hooded with mischief, “Or perhaps _bosom buddies_ is more your thing, Princess?”

Edelgard scoffed, pulling the next piece of armor towards her to hide her reddening cheeks, “I’ll admit, your gut - _and brain_ \- were correct when it came to the two of us, but that doesn’t change the fact that it was _very_ far fetched, and anyone else would think you _mad_.”

“Wasn’t exactly _hard_ to figure out, we’re all rather... _unique_ individuals,” Claude shrugged, “Makes it easy to spot the signs if you know what to look for.”

Edelgard ran a hand down her pale hair, watching as Dimitri fiddled with his gauntlets nervously, “...True.” She eyed Claude, “I suppose that’s why you _dyed_ yours.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised you two _didn’t_.”

“Dying one’s hair is not…” Dimitri pursed his lips, tugging at his bangs self-consciously, “It is not what I would call a _common_ practice in Faerghus.”

“It’s not common in _Fodlan_ ,” Edelgard clarified pointedly.

“I suppose that makes sense. I mean, over half of the Golden Deer could make a _rainbow_.” Claude shook his head incredulously, “Don’t tell me, you two had _red_ and _blue_ hair.”

“I was blond,” Dimitri snorted, “But, nothing like _this_. More similar to Ingrid’s actually.”

Edelgard frowned as she tried to imagine the other House leader with Ingrid’s hair color and found it frighteningly easy, “I was a brunette.”

“Huh,” Claude pursed his lips as he eyed them, “Honestly, can’t see it. For either of you, really.”

“I can.”

Edelgard blinked as Dimitri stared at her long and hard, brow wrinkled. She felt her hair stand on end, as those pale eyes went _through_ her.

“Well, hair color aside,” Claude sighed, breaking the moment, “Shall we meet up later tonight?”

Edelgard huffed, turning away from Dimitri, “Why?”

“Cause unlike you, I _like_ to plan ahead.”

“I thought we’d already agreed on what the plan was,” Dimitri questioned quietly.

“We did,” Claude nodded, winking at the other, “But...there’s something I want to test out.”

“If this is one of your hair brained _schemes_ , the answer is _no_.” Edelgard scowled, “We stick to the plan.”

“And who’s retainer was it that almost _blew_ said plan a couple months back, hm?”

Edelgard clenched her hand into a fist, barely remembering to _hold back_ so as not to dent the armor she was holding, “ _You -!_ ”

“At _ease_ Edelgard,” Dimitri interrupted, raising a hand in her direction though his gaze was focused on the other boy, “ _Claude_.”

Claude shrugged, “Alright, alright, I give. I won’t bring it up anymore.”

“Thank you,” Dimitri smiled softly before turning serious, “However, what is it exactly that you want to _test_?”

Edelgard felt her hackles raise as Claude _smiled_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, I actually DO like Lorenz. But his development is what I like the most about him, so bear with me, I'm not trying to paint him poorly (or anymore poorly than he does on his own really in the beginning).
> 
> Anyway, sorry that this chapter is rather...rambley. That just seems to be my modus operandi, and I kinda wanted to reflect Claude's confusion overall, but who knows if that actually got across.
> 
> Either way, thank you all for taking the time to read!!!! I sincerely appreciate it!!
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
